Dynamic Tension
by The Emperor of Dreams
Summary: Sometimes Kim's life resembles television. Evil minions fall for dashing heroes, and heroes for sexy thieves.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related characters belong to Disney. I don't claim to own them and I'm not trying to profit from them.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

"I'm just saying, KP," Ron Stoppable said as he shifted his foot higher and took a better grip of the rope, "that you could learn a lot from Fearless Ferret. FF scales walls like this in practically every episode."

"Ron," said exasperated Kim Possible from higher up on the sheer wall of Dr. Drakken's latest hideout, "it's a TV show. I'm sure this would be easier if the wall was just a cardboard cutout on the floor of a studio."

"Not the point, KP! That's just TV magic. What I'm saying is he ends up in similar situations to you, what with fighting crime with the aid of a trusty sidekick and all. You could get some pointers."

"It's fiction, Ron. I doubt there's a lot there that would apply in the real world."

"It's very true to life, KP! It's not like they just make it all up. There are evil villain lairs in real life, too."

"Well, duh, we're in one." Kim considered a moment. "Or on one. Whatever."

"See!" Ron said, like he had proven a point. "And, and he has a colorful villains gallery, just like you."

"Anyone like Drakken in there?" Kim asked absently as she crested the top of the wall and started to stow away her rope.

"Well, there's Dr. Iceberg," replied panting Ron as he joined Kim on the roof. "He's an evil genius with a blue skin from a freak accident. He's always trying to freeze the world."

"Drakken isn't trying to freeze the world," Kim said as she searched for an entry into the air vents. "Well, except for that one time, but that's incidental."

"Incidental, schmincidental, KP. You just don't want to admit the wisdom of the Ferret."

"Here, help me with this grating," Kim said and, noticing the blond was opening his mouth, continued, "and I don't want to hear how Fearless Ferret would do it."

Kim squeezed into the vent and, despite her better judgment, found herself asking, "Does this Ice Cube guy have a sidekick?"

"Iceberg, KP. And no, not as such," Ron confessed. "He does have henchmen."

"So no one like Shego on the show, then? Figures."

"Oh, Shego is totally Snake Charmer!"

"What does Shego have to do with snakes? Apart from being one."

"Snake Charmer is this sexy thief in a skintight leather outfit. Rrrowr!"

"You think Shego is sexy," Kim said, aghast.

"Well, kinda," Ron said, "in a really scary way. Anyway, Snake Charmer and Fearless Ferret had this crazy sexual tension going on."

"So just like me and Shego, then," Kim deadpanned.

"Really?" Ron said, his eyes going wide.

"No! I was kidding, Ron," Kim said, perhaps a little too loudly given they were trying to sneak into the lair through a conveniently wide, but inconveniently echoing, ventilation shaft.

"You two do roll around the floors a lot," Ron mused, not paying the redhead any mind, "or pin each other against walls."

"It's called fighting, Ron," Kim said. "And how much time do you spend watching us fight, anyway? You're supposed to do your part while I keep Shego busy."

"A-heheh... you know, I try to keep an eye on you in case you need help."

"I can look after myself, thank you very much."

"We're getting sidetracked, KP. The issue here is the sexual tension between you and Shego."

"Will you give it a rest? There is no sexual tension between me and Shego! Hello, we're both girls!"

"Really, KP, I thought you'd be more open-minded. It's okay to be gay. It's no big deal, girls make out with each other, like, all the time."

"There's nothing wrong with being a homosexual, but I'm not into girls and I'm especially not into Shego."

"I think the lady protests a little too much, don't you, Rufus," Ron said to the naked mole rat poking its head out of his pocket. The pink, hairless rodent shrugged and gave a noise that sounded suspiciously like "'unno."

"You know, Shego does perk up a lot whenever you get there. And she has all those pet names for you."

"They're insults, Ron. She calls me names you'd call a little girl. She's trying to imply I'm too young to be in her league."

"Why would she draw attention to being repeatedly schooled by a high school kid? Where's the logic, KP? They're obviously pet names."

"Insults."

"Pet names."

"Insults."

"Pet names."

"Insults."

"Pet names."

"Quiet. I think we're there," Kim said, peering down a grate. She quickly sliced off the bolts with her laser lipstick and pushed the grate aside. "Follow me. And try not to trip this time."

Kim landed neatly in the middle of a storage room. After a moment there was a short yell and Ron landed face first behind her. Kim sighed.

"I'm okay, KP!"

Before either of them could move, the storage room door opened, revealing Shego standing there with hands on her hips and a cocky grin on her face, her long black hair flowing free. The curvy villain was dressed in her usual green and black catsuit.

"Kimmie! Finally you show up. Don't you know it's rude to keep a girl waiting?"

"See? I knew it!" Ron said from the ground.

"Quiet, Ron," Kim said, dropping into a fighting stance.

"What's he on about?" Shego said as she, also, adopted a ready stance.

"He's just confusing TV with reality again," Kim said, not taking her eyes off Shego, who was beginning to circle to her right.

"I was just talking with KP about the sexual tension between you two," Ron said, getting up.

Shego's green eyes widened and she was momentarily speechless. Then the grin on her face got wider, too, as she said, "Kimmie, you've been holding out on me. Just how long have you wanted me?"

"I so do not want you, Shego."

"Don't be embarrassed, Pumpkin, everybody knows you crime fighters just can't resist us sexy thieves."

"Just like Snake Charmer and Fearless Ferret," Ron said.

"Are you still here?" Shego said.

"Shouldn't you be looking for the gizmo Drakken stole, Ron?"

"I'll get right on it, KP," Ron said and ran out the door Shego had left unguarded. Shego relaxed her posture for a moment and offered Kim a knowing smirk.

"So, Kimmie, do you want to fight, or do you want to make out?"

"Just drop it already. I'm not into you."

"Sure you're not, darling," Shego purred.

Kim screamed and charged.

* * *

When Kim came to she found herself shackled to a wall. Ron was similarly restrained right next to her. Across the room from them, on the base of a comically oversized ray gun, sat Shego, leaning back and eying Kim with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Hey, Doc, the cheerleader is awake," Shego called over her shoulder. Looking around, Kim spotted Dr. Drakken adjusting something on a control panel taking up an entire wall of the room. He was dressed in his usual blue stylized lab coat and wore his black hair in a short ponytail, possibly to distract from his receding hairline. He turned a gloating stare towards Kim, the scar under his left eye making him momentarily look almost sinister.

"So, finally you wake up, Kim Possible," Dr. Drakken said, "just in time to witness my triumph. You think you're all that, but as you can see, you're not."

"What ever you're trying to do, Drakken, it won't work," Kim said defiantly.

"It will too work! With this quasi-plasmic concentrator that I acquired..."

"You acquired?" Shego said.

"Fine. That I _had_ acquired, I can supercharge my kinetic thermopolarizer and extend its range to cover the entire hemisphere. With the entire world's supply..."

"Half."

"Ngh. With _half_ the world's supply of synthetic fibers in peril, the nations of the world will have no alternative but to submit to my... Shego, what are you doing?"

While Dr. Drakken was speaking, Shego had slipped from her perch and, still grinning, made her way across the room to where Kim was shackled. She was currently running her hands down Kim's sides.

"I'm just checking Kimmie here for hidden gadgets. We don't want her to get loose and ruin your plan, do we?"

"Stop that," Kim said.

"Are you going to search me too?" Ron said, a little too eagerly.

"Ugh, no," Shego said, giving Ron a distasteful look.

"Shego-o, you're ruining my monologue," Dr. Drakken whined. "Can't you frisk her at some other time?"

"She can't help herself," Ron said. "It's the sexual tension."

"Sexual tension? What sexual tension?" Dr. Drakken said, confused.

"You know, the crazy sexual tension between her and KP."

"Shut up, sidekick."

"Not helping, Ron."

"Hmm," Dr. Drakken said, looking at the group thoughtfully. "I was afraid something like this would happen. Female evil sidekicks do have the unfortunate tendency to fall in love with the hero, after all."

Shego let Kim go and turned towards Dr. Drakken. "Wait, Dr. D, it's not like that! I was just messing with her!"

"Kim won't admit to it either!"

"Doesn't it bother anyone that we're both women?"

"Really, Kim Possible, I'm surprised with you," Dr. Drakken said. "I wouldn't have thought that you would be so closed-minded. Don't you know it's okay to be gay? This is the twenty-first century, after all. All the cool kids are doing it."

"Look, Dr. D, I was just having a little fun with Kimmie," Shego said, walking up to Dr. Drakken.

"I don't know how a man of my brilliance could have overlooked the signs. It's so obvious to me now. Mm. I bet you sprung all those alarms on purpose, just to see your little sweetheart."

"Drakken, it's you who blunders into the alarms without giving me time to disable them."

"Nonsense, Shego! I'm a genius, after all. You're just the hired help. Mm. And all those pet names. I should have seen this coming."

"I use them to belittle her!"

"Told you, Ron," Kim said to her sidekick. "Now let's get out of here while they're distracted."

"I'm on it, KP!" Ron flexed his muscles against the restraints, to no effect. "Uh, how?"

Kim rolled her eyes before calling, "Rufus." The naked mole rat poked its head out of Ron's pocket. "There's a laser disguised as a lipstick bar in the pocket on my right thigh. Can you grab it and free my hand?"

The pink rodent nodded eagerly, then raced down Ron's pant leg and up Kim's, disappearing into the voluminous cargo pocket. It emerged a little later with the lipstick laser in its mouth and made its way up Kim's side and arm. Kim spread her palm to give the mole rat a perch. The little rodent managed to slice through the metal band encircling Kim's wrist without harming the teen. Kim received the laser from Rufus and quickly freed the rest of her limbs before doing the same to Ron.

"I though Shego frisked you."

"She wasn't actually searching me, Ron, just trying to tweak me. I'm going to grab the thingy. You take Rufus and get out of here."

"Are you sure you don't need my help?"

"Yes, Ron. Just get going. I'll be right behind you."

Kim cautiously headed towards Dr. Drakken's "thermopolarizer". There wasn't much cover in the room, so Kim put her trust to the villains being too busy with their quarreling to spot her. They hadn't even noticed the escape, after all. Glancing toward the pair she noted that Dr. Drakken had his back towards her, but Shego, facing him, could see her.

"I'm going to have to put my foot down, Shego. Dating my archenemy is out of the question. I forbid it."

"You forbid it? You forbid it?!" Shego said, getting in Dr. Drakken's face. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well, not only am I your employer, but you know I've always thought of us as an evil family. And as the head of the family I think I get some say..."

Shego didn't let him finish. "Shut it, Drakken. I didn't take that garbage from my dad, I didn't take it from my stupid brother and I certainly won't take it from you. I'll date anyone I please."

Kim had reached the oversized beam gun and was trying to find an access port while keeping an eye on the villains. She tensed as Shego turned to look at her, but the pale woman just gave her a blatant wink and a rather sexy smile. Kim wondered if the villainess was actually annoyed enough with her employer to just let Kim ruin his plan.

Kim found the quasi-plasmic concentrator and yanked it out of its housing. As soon as she did it the weapon, as well as the control panel next to the pair of villains, started to emit sparks and gusts of smoke. Dr. Drakken whirled around and finally spotted Kim.

"Shego," he yelled, "Kim Possible is free and sabotaging my ray. Stop her!"

"A little late for that, Dr. D. We need to bolt before the roof caves in." Shego grabbed the blue-skinned man and bolted towards the corner of the room. She punched the wall opening a concealed passage and shoved Dr. Drakken through it. Before she followed him, she turned towards Kim one last time and blew her a kiss.

Kim hastily exited the room through the door Ron had used earlier, shaking her head. Most missions involving Dr. Drakken got a little weird, but this one had turned out weirder than usual.

* * *

**A/N:** Snake Charmer was created by Allaine for the story _If You Build a Better Monkey_, and is used here with kind permission. If you haven't read Allaine's series starting with _An Unacceptable Sitch_, go read it right now. And I do mean right now, the rest of this story can wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related characters belong to Disney. Snake Charmer was created by Allaine. Characters are mentioned who might be recognizably based on characters owned by... Disney? Man, they own everything.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kim Possible emerged from the Pentagon office of general Dinah Staff to collect her friend and sidekick, Ron Stoppable. Ron was standing in the universal pose of assumed nonchalance, hands behind his back, face angled upwards, eyes focused on the edge of the ceiling and lips pursed to whistle. His pants legs were soaked up to the knees. Looking around, Kim spotted a water dispenser with a large pool around it. She decided not to ask and whipped out her Kimmunicator as she headed for the exit. Ron hurried after her.

The image of a portly, black teenager seated in front of a computer appeared on the screen of the device. "Hi, Kim. So what did the General want?"

"Hi, Wade. Drakken stole something from the army, and they want it back. Do you have any idea where he might be holed up?"

"Actually, I do. You leveled his last lair only a week ago. I doubt he's had enough time to set up another one, so I'm thinking..."

"HenchCo time-share?"

"You got it, Kim. Want me to arrange a ride?"

"Please and thank you."

"On it. This is about the break-in at the classified facility in Springfield, right?"

"I guess. Do you know what they were working on? The General wasn't very forthcoming and only called it 'a prototype'."

"No idea, Kim."

Kim gave the boy a look of tolerant amusement. "Come on, Wade, you can tell me."

"No, honestly, I don't know. They actually followed the security regulations on this one. If there's anything on a computer, it's all air gapped." Wade considered a moment. "I suppose I could locate the CVs of the key personnel and see what they've worked on in the past and look at the material requests to try to piece it together... and somebody involved is bound to have put up something indiscreet on a networked system..."

"Never mind, Wade, not much point right now. Mostly I wanted to know if it's dangerous."

"Probably not very, the installation doesn't seem to have any exceptional safety measures in place. Of course, once Drakken gets his hands on it..."

"Yeah, let's just try to get there before he does something we'll all regret."

"If it's Drakken, Kim, it means Shego's there, too," Wade said. He looked a little uncomfortable.

"Yes."

"So, um, what's this I hear about... a certain tension between you two?"

Kim shot a look at Ron who once again found something interesting in the ceiling.

"Listen, Wade: there's nothing going on. Ron just decided that since I'm supposedly like Fearless Ferret and Shego is like Snake Charmer, it somehow follows we must have the kind of relationship those two had on the show."

"Oh," Wade said. He was silent for a moment, but seemed to relax. "It's funny, I would have said you're more like the Spider and the Cat, myself."

"Uh, how do spiders and cats relate?"

"Come on, Kim! Spider is like the most popular comic book superhero of all time. A regular high-school kid with a secret identity who fights all sorts of off-the-wall supervillains. Superhuman strength, speed and agility. Any of this ring a bell?"

"I don't have a secret identity. Or superhuman powers."

"Are you sure, Kim? Your reaction time is off the charts and you have exceptional body control. And not many girls your size can drop a grown man with one punch."

"You just need to know where to hit them. Besides, I have a teenage genius supplying me with gadgets. Does the Spider have that?"

"Spider _is _a genius, it's one of the cool things about the character. Okay, scientific investigation and gadget-building was more common in the earlier stories, it's kinda taken a back seat to flashy super-powered fights lately. I guess acrobatics work better than problem-solving in a visual medium."

"Something of a personal favorite, Wade?" Kim said with a smile.

"I'd be lying if I said no. Still, you do remind me of the Spider."

"Okay. So what about the Cat."

"Well, she's a cat burglar..."

"Creative."

"We're talking about comics, Kim. She's an agile, long-haired master thief who wears a skintight catsuit. Don't tell me that doesn't remind you of somebody."

"The catsuit is not leather, is it?"

"I don't think they ever specified what it's made of. It's something thin and clingy, though." Wade visibly swallowed.

"Rather fond of her, Wade?" Kim teased.

"She's a pretty good character. I'm not sure why I never appreciated her when I first found the comic."

"It's called puberty. The Spider and the Cat didn't have any... chemistry, did they?"

"Oh, big time. There was mutual interest from like the first meeting. They were even an item for a while."

"You do realize that doesn't mean there needs to be anything similar between me and Shego, right?"

"Don't worry, Kim, I can tell the difference between reality and fiction."

"Good; now let's get back to the sitch. Do you have a ride for me?"

"Yep. Mr. Thorton will meet you at the parking lot and drive you to the airport. Denise will take you rest of the way."

"Thanks, Wade. You rock."

"I know. Later, Kim," Wade said and disconnected.

Kim fished out a sticky note the general had given her. She entered the mobile phone number written on it into her Kimmunicator.

"Jake," a voice answered.

"Hi, Jake, this is Kim. I heard you and some of your Ranger buddies are going camping."

"That we are. I was told you could recommend a good spot."

"I totally can. Do you guys have a truck? I might need you to move something."

"Well, we wouldn't all fit in a coupe."

* * *

The night was falling as Kim and Ron approached a squat building on the outskirts of a small town. Getting close without being noticed was easy enough; to maintain a low profile–and to cut costs–HenchCo time-share lairs for budget-conscious villains didn't have much external security. The two teens made for a side door secured with a simple lock.

Kim picked the lock with a hair pin and the duo cautiously entered the lair. They found themselves in a large room that was mostly empty, apart from some wooden crates and cardboard boxes lining the walls. Sounds emanating from the doorway on the opposite wall suggested Dr. Drakken and the prototype could be found in that direction. There was another doorway on a wall to their right, leading to a small room. Kim spied a coffee machine and some cups on a table against the back wall.

Kim and Ron started to cross the room, but they didn't get very far in before they heard a familiar feminine voice with an unfamiliar sibilant quality to it.

"Welcome, Princesss."

Kim whirled to face Shego and couldn't help but to stare. The shapely woman was standing with one hand on a cocked hip, wearing a black leather outfit. The leather suit was patterned to resembled the scales of a snake and it looked like Shego was poured into it. Shego's regular catsuit was thin and form-fitting, but somehow the leather costume made a much better job of accentuating every curve on her perfect hourglass figure.

Kim had always known the older woman was more developed than her, but she had never realized just how voluptuous Shego really was. Likewise, she had previously mostly appreciated the villain's toned legs for the kicks they could deliver. She had never noted how long and shapely they were; possibly because she hadn't really seen Shego in heels before.

The self-satisfied smirk on Shego's face alerted Kim to the fact that she had been staring for a while. From the corner of her eye she noticed that Ron was, too. She reached out to close Ron's mouth, crossed her arms in front of her and adopted the unimpressed look she and Shego often wore in each other's presence.

"What," Kim said, "is that?"

"It's the Snake Charmer's costume from the show," Ron said, swallowing. "Well, more or less."

"Are you telling me somebody wore that fetish costume in a kids' TV show from the sixties?"

"They targeted the dads too, Pumpkin."

"Can you even fight, wearing that?"

"Fight? I can barely breath in this thing. But so worth it just for your reaction."

"KP, maybe I should take on Shego this time; you know, sidekick to sidekick. It wouldn't be a fair fight between you two."

"Not wearing this for your benefit, Buffoon," Shego said, lighting up a fist. The green glow dancing around her hand was remainder enough of the danger her power posed.

"Ron, go find Drakken and the prototype." When Ron didn't move Kim turned his face towards her. "Now, Ron. And close your mouth."

"Uh, sure thing, KP." Ron moved deeper into the facility, looking at Shego over his shoulder. Predictably he walked into the side of the doorway. "I'm fine!"

Kim and Shego looked at each other.

"I suppose you're not just going to surrender?"

"Not a chance. Boys!" Shego snapped her fingers and three of Drakken's red-clad henchmen stepped forth from the break room. Each had a sheet of paper with a single word on it pinned to his chest. They read 'Asp', 'Boa' and 'Cobra'.

"Only three?"

"I got tired of writing those stupid badges."

"Why not make them do it?"

"Yeah, you know, I could have done that if I thought they knew how to write."

If the henchmen were offended by the remark they didn't show it. Two of them advanced on Kim while the third one started to circle around to get behind her. Kim figured they had cooked up a plan of attack between them.

She rushed towards the man to the left and hit him in the chest with a flying kick, toppling him. She rebounded from the heavier opponent at an angle and broke her fall with a roll, coming up to a crouch to sweep the legs from under the man next to him. She was on him in a flash, lifted his head up and slammed it to the floor. She winced inwardly at the impact and considered that she really ought to invest in some equipment to safely incapacitate people. She probably shouldn't be handing out this many concussions.

The first man was stumbling to his feet. Kim dropped him with a quick blow to the temple and whirled to face the last henchman. He advanced cautiously and put up a decent block when Kim unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks at him. Still, she broke through in short order and finished him with successive knees to his groin, gut and jaw. She turned towards Shego, who hadn't made a move to attack her.

"Yeah, that's pretty much how it went on the show, too," Shego said.

"So do we fight now?"

"I really don't want to try fighting in this getup."

"Didn't really think this one through, did you?"

"Just between the two of us: that hasn't always been my strongest suit. I just thought it'd be funny."

"Not into you, Shego."

"Then why were you staring at me so much?"

"Can you blame me? That outfit makes you look..."

"Smoking hot? I know."

"... like a fetish model."

"Know much about fetish models, Kimmie?"

"Well, I helped out this one Canadian woman when her photo shoot was threatened by beavers..." Kim trailed off. "Just give up, Shego."

"You know, Kimmie, you could just let me go," Shego said. Her voice was soft and there was an unaccustomed pleading look in her green eyes.

Kim reflected that she was not there to arrest either Shego or Drakken. She needed to secure the prototype for transportation, and that would be easier if she didn't have to watch Shego at the same time. Impractical clothing or not, she still had her powers.

"Fine," Kim said.

"Really?"

"Just go."

"I knew you liked me, Kimmie."

"I suppose you want to collect Drakken, too."

"Nah. He's been really annoying lately. A time out will do him good."

Kim tensed for a moment when Shego started walking towards her, until she remembered she was standing between Shego and the exit. Shego walked with an exaggerated swing to her hips, keeping her eyes on Kim's. A faint smile played on her lips.

She brushed past Kim much closer than was strictly necessary and whispered, "Until next time, Kimmie," in a smoky seductive tone. Kim shivered when Shego's long hair caressed her side where the crop top left it bare. She turned around to watch Shego leave. Kim had to admit she knew how to walk in heels.

Shego paused in the doorway to look at Kim over her shoulder, her face half shrouded with raven tresses. She gave Kim a look the teen though any number of guys would give their right arm to receive. Then she was gone, and Kim released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Kim turned to head after Ron to wrap the mission up, making a mental note to practice walking in heels. Shego made them look damn good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kim Possible opened her locker and was greeted by Wade's smiling visage on the screen built into it.

"Morning, Kim."

"Morning, Wade. You got something for me?"

"Look into the box on the shelf."

Kim opened the cardboard box that had mysteriously appeared in her locker and retrieved an object that looked like a heavy, silvery bracelet with a nozzle. There was a wire hanging from it with a plastic oval at the end.

"What am I looking at?"

"You wanted some non-violent options for incapacitating bad guys. Our talk about the Spider the other week gave me the idea. What do you know about Spider's web-shooters?"

Kim knew considerably more about the Spider than she had the previous week, as she had leafed through some issues when her parents made her visit cousin Larry some days ago, but Wade didn't need to know that.

"Not much. These aren't really my style, Wade."

"I actually made them for myself some years ago, but they should fit you. The Spider uses them to restrain foes and swing between buildings. I, uh, wouldn't recommend trying the latter, but the webbing should be strong enough to keep a grown man tied up."

Kim tried the web-shooter on. Wade must have had tolerably thick wrists as a child as the fit was fairly good. The flexible plastic bit had two buttons on it, and when she pressed it on her palm it stuck in place somehow.

"I kept having accidental discharges when grabbing things, so now the buttons need to be pressed just right to trigger a release. The technique is a little tricky; I took me a while to get it right, even though I was familiar with the inner workings. I'll talk you through it..."

Kim assumed Wade would want to stick as close as possible to how the act was depicted in the material and tried the most obvious combination of ring and middle finger. She was rewarded with whitish-gray sticky strands erupting from the tip. They impacted the locker door and stuck.

"...never mind," Wade said, looking a little deflated.

"Eww. Also, it seems to shoot all over the place."

"It's easier to aim if you have the nozzle on top."

Kim twisted her forearm so her palm was up, aimed at a sticker on a locker on the opposite wall and pressed the triggers. She missed by inches. "I think I'd better practice someplace else. Barkin probably won't appreciate the mess."

"It'll dry up and flake away in a couple of hours. Also, if you use the fingers the other way around, you'll get a wider spread."

"Good to know." Kim was about to express her skepticism about the gadget, but she was interrupted by the arrival of Ron.

"KP! KP!"

"What's the sitch, Ron?"

"The English essay, KP! Did you know it's due tomorrow?"

"Yes, Ron. Just like the instructions said when it was assigned two weeks ago."

"Oh, man, they should have given it in writing, or something."

"It was on the blackboard. How far are you?"

"Umm..."

"You haven't even started, have you?"

"Not as such, no."

"And I guess you want me to help with it?"

"Would you?"

"Help, yes. Write it for you, no."

"Man, I'm going to fail."

"You're not going to fail. You're going to get the essay done. But you've got to start taking your studies seriously, Ron."

"That's more your thing, KP. The Ron-man is all about the coasting. And the ladies."

"Well, tonight you'll be all about the essay."

The bell rang, and Kim hurried for her class.

* * *

"What up, Wade?"

"Kim, you've got a hit about a break-in at a jewelry store. I think it's Shego."

"Booyah, saved by the bell," Ron said, looking up from the essay he had been pretending to write.

"Don't get excited, Ron. Wade, is Drakken still in custody?"

"As far as I know."

"Are you sure it's Shego?"

"Well, the description was a long-haired female burglar in a form-fitting catsuit. That sounds like Shego to me. She does sometimes work independently, you know."

"I know, Wade." Kim though for a moment. "If she's alone, I can handle her solo. Wade, get me a ride. Ron, you stay here and finish the essay."

"Man, this tanks," Ron said. Then realization dawned on his face. "Oh, I get it. You want some alone time with her."

"What? No, Ron, I told you: there's nothing going on between us."

"Well, it is a little strange that you want to go alone, Kim. You usually insist on backup."

"Wade, don't you start, too. Look, it's really simple: Ron needs to finish that essay tonight so he can't come. And he doesn't need to come, because even if I fail to stop Shego it just means she gets away with some jewels. We're not dealing with a world-domination plot here. It's no big, guys."

"Why did you let her go the last time? You said you could have taken her," Wade said.

"And deal with all the questions about her outfit? No thanks. Last thing I need is Ron explaining his theory to the police. Or worse, the press."

"De Nile is not just a river in Egypt, KP."

"Wade, please tell me the ride will be here soon."

"Mrs. Neely should be at the door in a minute, Kim."

"Good." Kim grabbed her backpack and, after a moment's thought, placed the Kimmunicator on Ron's desk. "Wade, keep an eye on Ron and make sure he finishes the essay."

* * *

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. Neely. Can you wait up? I don't think I'll be long."

"Take your time, dear. I brought my crossword puzzle. And anyway, it's the least I could do to thank you for helping my son."

"Oh, it was no big. I just had to set the leg and improvise a splint. I hope it healed all right?"

"Good as new, dear; young people have such amazing powers of recuperation."

Kim wouldn't have called a man in his thirties young, but she just smiled and turned to look for the site of the break-in. The street had some of the fancier stores in Middleton, and there was more than one jeweler. She found the right one on her second try; she had passed over it the first time since it didn't match her conception of a jewelry shop. The window had only a single jewel on display in the middle of a spread of black velvet. The name of the store, or maybe the owner, "Cartiff," was written in surprisingly small letters in the lower right-had corner of the immense plate-glass window. The door was unlocked. Kim cautiously entered the store.

Shego was sitting on a display case, facing the door, one leg crossed over the other. She was wearing a catsuit, all right; one that was even more skintight than her usual outfit. Made out of spandex or similar material, the black suit faithfully traced all of her curves. It was cut very low in the front and accentuated by long white gloves and white boots with low heels. She wore a black domino mask and a long, platinum blonde wig. Belatedly Kim noticed a bulging cloth bag beside Shego and a rope hanging from an open skylight. Clearly the thief had already finished cleaning the place out. She wasn't looking for a score; she was looking for fun.

"Let me guess: the Cat," Kim said.

"Got it in one, Sweetie," Shego said as she slipped off the display case. "And there you are in the same old cargo pants. You could at least make an effort, Sugar. Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one trying to keep the flame alive."

"I'm. Not. Into. You," Kim said.

Shego's suit looked very sheer under the spotlights, and Kim could see the outline of her thong and the absence of a bra. Since her nipples weren't poking through the thin fabric Kim figured she had to be wearing pasties, or possibly double-sided tape: that generous neckline looked like a wardrobe malfunction waiting to happen.

"So do we fight this time? It looks like you can move now."

"Oh, it's a joy to move in this thing," Shego said, stretching with her arms held high. From the way the fabric stretched Kim decided it was definitely double-sided tape. She looked up in time to see Shego smirking at her.

"We can start any time you're done looking at my boobs. Or you can stare some more, if you want to. I don't mind."

Kim felt her face going red. "I wasn't... I was just..."

Explaining that she had been trying to figure out the logistics of her catsuit didn't seem like a productive avenue. She decided on a surprise attack and, flicking her arm up, fired Wade's web-shooter at the woman. The sticky strands plastered Shego's right hand to the display case behind her. The villain stared at her hand, eyes and mouth wide in surprise. After a moment her mouth quirked into a smile and her eyes shone with what seemed like genuine joy.

"Now you're getting into the spirit of things, Kimmie," Shego said. "But you won't take me down that easily." With a burst of her power Shego ripped her hand free and faced the hero, still smiling.

"Okay, Princess. Let's dance."

Kim had fought Shego dozens of times in the course of her career, and it was something she was familiar with. She knew Shego's moves, her modes of thinking. This time, something about the fight felt off to Kim. Their fights were usually very even, but now she seemed to be on top all the time. Shego was as mobile and fierce as ever, but there was something missing, something of her usual edge. I took Kim a moment to realize that the thief wasn't using her trademark glow at all. She wasn't taking the fight seriously. Of course, the only reason they were fighting at all was because Shego had deliberately waited for her to arrive.

Kim suddenly felt a little bad about letting her frustration with the woman come out as naked aggression and reined herself in a little. The contest adopted a new rhythm, more like a sparring match than an all-out fight. The two women moved together in easy harmony, neither quite trying to hurt the other, playful rather than brutal. There was a smile on Shego's face Kim unknowingly matched.

Kim was the first to try a move more designed for demonstrations than combat. It left her quite open for a quick counter, but Shego forwent the opportunity in favor of a very acrobatic dodge that Kim thought was lifted from her cheerleading repertoire. It briefly went through Kim's mind that any guy watching would have appreciated the way the move displayed Shego's body, the fabric stretching tight over her curves as she bent into a backflip, her well-formed legs describing graceful arcs through the air.

From that point on Kim didn't really even consider their dance a fight. They play-acted a fight for the joy of it, regularly trying maneuvers that depended on the tacit cooperation of their partner and making good use of every piece of furniture in the room.

As they worked out a sweat Kim became aware that the moisture was making Shego's costume partially see-through. As she ducked to dodge a well-telegraphed kick she got a remarkably detailed glimpse of an intimate part of Shego's anatomy, the wet fabric tightly clinging to its contours. The thong didn't offer any more cover since it, too, was soaked through with what Kim concluded was sweat. She hoped her face was flushed enough from the activity that her embarrassment didn't show. She was distracted enough that Shego scored a solid hit without even trying.

"Uh, are you alright, Kimmie?"

"I'm fine," Kim growled.

She tried to cover her lapse by launching an all out attack. Shego was taken by surprise and needed all of her speed and agility to evade it. When she stuck a somewhat abrupt landing, the tape finally gave up the losing battle against the inevitable, and her right breast popped out of the costume. All thought left Kim's head.

When Kim's brain rebooted, her first thought was that she was looking at the most perfectly shaped breast she had ever seen. Kim was all too aware of her own modest assets and as a consequence paid some attention to other girls' chests. Her previous gold standard had been Bonnie Rockwaller, her annoyingly curvaceous rival on the cheer squad, but Shego easily topped her. Hers weren't the largest breasts she'd seen, by any means; the Canadian model's were almost twice as big, but she'd had some surgical enhancement. Shego's seemed all natural, if improbably large on her athletic frame, and very perky for their size. Kim wondered if that was a side-effect of her powers, like the slight greenish hue to her skin.

Kim didn't have much time to take in the sight before Shego hurriedly covered herself up, looking unexpectedly bashful. Kim wasn't sure if the woman was blushing; her cheeks had had a reddish hue for a while now. She belatedly remembered to look away and hoped Shego hadn't noticed her staring.

"In hindsight, it's kind of surprising that didn't happen sooner," Shego said. "I guess I was having too much fun to remember to worry about it." Kim looked back at the woman.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me?" Shego said with a salacious grin.

"Don't," Kim said. She gave a reluctant grin. "It was kinda fun, though."

Shego beamed at her. "Ooh, I'm already looking forward to our next date. So long, Kimmie!" Shego dashed to scoop up the bag of jewelry and lunged for the rope.

"This was not a date!" Kim yelled at the thief quickly scaling the rope. Then she smirked, aimed the web-shooter at the woman and pressed the trigger. The strands connected with the dangling bag. Kim gave it a tug, and the bulging bag fell to her expectant hand. Shego paused as she reached the roof and poked her face through the skylight. She was pouting.

"Until next time, Shego," Kim said, still grinning.

* * *

Seated next to Mrs. Neely, Kim spent the trip back replaying the encounter in her head. She fidgeted in her seat, her underwear uncomfortably damp. She decided it was sweat pooling in her lap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Okay, girl, dish," Monique said.

Kim Possible looked up from her lunch to see her best girl friend sit down opposite her. The attractive African-American girl was as impeccably groomed as always.

"Dish what?"

"Oh, don't you even try, GF," Monique said. "I wanna know who has you looking this happy. Did that little tutoring session with Ron lead to something fun?"

"What? No, I don't like him like that, you know that."

"So who do you like like that?"

"I... uh, nobody?"

"Uh huh. That sounded very convincing, Kim." Monique smiled. "Good for you, girl, I've been worried about you. You haven't been on a date since you were a sophomore."

Kim was sure that couldn't be true, despite her dry spell, but no counterexamples jumped to mind. Still, she needed to correct the misunderstanding.

"No date. I got called on a mission last night. Shego was robbing a jewelry store."

Monique's eyes widened. "Don't tell me Ron was actually right."

Kim buried her face in her hands. "Has he been talking to you, too?"

"Yes, but I figured he was just clueless as usual and paid him no mind. Was the boy right for once? Is there actually something going on between you and 'Miss Flaming Hands of Death?'"

"It's not like that. Probably."

"Wow."

"Look, she overheard Ron talking about his stupid idea and thought it'd be fun to tease me with it. The last couple of times I've met her she's been kinda flirty and has worn these sexy villainess outfits."

"Doesn't she always wear one?"

"No, I mean really, really sexy."

"Was that a sigh?" Monique asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Um, no?"

"Wow," Monique said, again, looking a little bemused. "Huh, I guess that explains why you keep checking out the other cheerleaders."

"I'm the captain of the squad and I need to make sure they look presentable. I am not checking them out."

"I'm sure it's all perfectly innocent, Kim," Monique said. "So, what about Shego."

"I don't know. I really enjoyed the last time, though," Kim said with a wistful smile.

"That good, huh? So, what happened? Give me all the dirty details."

"Nothing happened! Nothing like that, anyway. We just fought."

"You're kinkier than I though, GF."

"It wasn't a real fight. We were just having some fun."

"Are you going to see her again?"

"Monique, I see her like every other week."

"You know what I mean, Kim. Are you going to see her again for a little consensual physical fun?"

Kim bit her lip. "Would you like to help me out with a costume?"

* * *

Kim exited her room and cautiously descended the stairs, wearing her usual mission outfit of cargo pants and a long-sleeved turtleneck crop top, and carrying her backpack. She wished she'd exited by the window when she spotted her father reading on the couch. Still, with him hidden behind a novel she believed she could make it to the door unnoticed.

"Going out for some fresh air, Kimmie-cub?" Dr. Possible said. He didn't even look up from his novel.

"I got a hit about a mission in Upperton, Dad. I need to go."

"Shouldn't Ron be here to help you with the mission, Kim?" Dr. Possible said, emerging from the kitchen.

"Mom, it's just one burglar, I can handle it without Ron."

"Ah," Dr. Possible said with a small smile, "is this one of those mission where boys aren't welcome?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mom."

"You know we'll always love you and support your choices, Kim, no matter what. But don't you think this is something we would have preferred to hear from you rather than Ron?"

Kim just gaped, speechless.

"Are you going to meet that circus girl again? We only extend your curfew for missions, not for dates, young lady."

"Dad!" Kim said, turning red. "She's robbing people right now and won't stop until I catch her."

"You know, I used to dream about catching a thief when I was your age. Ah, Grace, the starlets of today just can't hold a candle to you."

"Kim, I know that there's a certain appeal to a bad boy—or a bad girl, I suppose. Just be careful, okay?"

Kim muttered something under her breath, still rather red.

"Well, off you go. Have fun, dear, and don't be out too late."

Kim escaped the house as fast as she could. She was pretty sure her parents hadn't noticed what she wore under her mission clothes.

* * *

The cat burglar exited the third floor apartment by the window, carrying a sack, and climbed for the roof. It was not the first apartment she had visited that night. While her technique was solid, she had lingered in the area so long that it was almost inevitable she would be intercepted.

"I think the owners would like to have those baubles back, Cat," Kim said.

"Well," the thief said, looking Kim up and down appreciatively, "it seems I made the right call sticking with this theme, _Spider_."

Shego was indeed dressed in the costume she had worn at the jeweler, with some alterations. The cleavage was more moderate, and she was wearing a sports bra under the catsuit. She had also ditched the wig and her own long black hair flowed behind her.

Kim had stashed her backpack with her mission outfit stuffed inside when she'd spotted Shego, and was now dressed in a thin, form-fitting and brightly colored costume based on Spider's. Unlike Shego, Kim had figured that with a top this tight she didn't need a bra. She was aware that her nipples were visible through the fabric, but even if somebody besides Shego were to see her, her identity was protected by the mask covering her face. She still felt a little naughty being out in the open like this, and found the sensation of Shego's eyes lingering on her exiting.

"Just give up and make it easy on yourself, Cat," Kim said. She thought that the Spider would probably throw in a quip of some kind and in a playful tone added, "I promise I'll be gentle."

"When have I ever made things easy for you, Spider? Maybe I like it rough," Shego said in a somewhat husky voice before sprinting away.

Kim gave chase, confident that she could catch the other woman, encumbered as she was. Neither of them gave much notice to gaps between roofs, leaping over the gulfs with thoughtless ease.

Kim got ahead of Shego by swinging from a flagpole to cut across a courtyard rather than going around it. Wade had warned against using the web like that, but Kim had been confident he'd been thinking of his own limitations rather than hers.

"If you keep running away form me like that, I'll start thinking you don't like me anymore."

"Oh, like you don't think that I'm worth chasing. Well, you caught me. Now let's see if you can handle me."

Shego dropped the sack and lunged at Kim, fingers extended like claws. Kim didn't exactly have the mobility of the fictional Spider, but she jumped over Shego anyway, trusting the other woman to duck just enough to make it look good. The move put her between the thief and her loot. She fired one web-shooter at the sack using the wide setting, covering it in webbing and attaching it firmly to the roof.

"Cheater," Shego said as she directed a kick at Kim.

"Thief," Kim countered as she countered the attack.

Soon they were engaged in combat, easily finding the rhythm from their previous encounter. It was just as fun as it had been then, but to Kim it didn't seem enough. Anticipation was building in her; a certain sense that, this time, the mock fight was a mere prelude to something else, something that she both dreaded and yearned for and which filled her stomach with butterflies.

The rhythm of the fight transformed once more; the distance between the combatants gradually decreased, dodges gave way to parries and strikes to holds. Kim's skin tingled wherever their bodies touched, the sensation lingering until fresh contact distracted her. Her breathing was rapid, and she wasn't sure it was just because of the exertion and the stifling mask.

Kim's mounting desire scared her. She knew she shouldn't be having these feelings towards Shego. Even is she was a little confused about her orientation at the moment, Shego was definitely not someone she should ever be crushing on. Shego was more than just a bad girl, she was a career criminal. She was callous, sarcastic, dangerous, talented, gorgeous, and close enough to kiss.

Kim needed a break to collect her thoughts. When Shego went to throw her down on the roof, Kim allowed the move and kicked Shego's leg from under her to bring her down with her. Shego fell on her with a smirk, breaking the fall so her entire weight didn't crash on the teen. Kim took advantage of the courtesy by flipping them over and fired the web-shooter, intending to tie the thief down.

Unfortunately for her plan, Shego wasn't cooperating. She used their momentum to flip them back around to end up on top again. Kim panicked at the thought of being pinned down by the sexy woman in her current condition, and strained to reverse their position once more, never letting go of the trigger. They ended up lying with Kim on top of Shego, tied together by a loop of webbing around their waists. The sticky ends of the strand were anchored to the roof.

"Well, Spider, it seems you finally caught me in your webs," Shego said.

"Uh, it seems so."

They both knew that Shego could free them in an instant with her glow. They also knew she had no intention of doing so. The web was tight enough to force their bodies together in a way that was more than comfortable. The sensation of their breasts pressed together and their legs intertwined had Kim's entire body tingling. Pelvic contact and Shego's thigh ever so slightly pressing on a sensitive spot fed a bright flame low in her abdomen.

"So, I guess we're stuck for a while," Shego said. By the look on her face she wasn't unhappy about it.

"Uh, the web should turn brittle in and hour or so." Kim thankfully focused her attention on Shego's voice, hoping to distract herself from the insistent throbbing deep inside her.

"An hour, huh? How should we while away an hour?" Shego pretended to consider the problem, apparently unconcerned by their position. "Ah, I got it." She reached for Kim's mask.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kim wasn't sure if she was playing the role of the Spider concerned with secret identity, or if she was just Kim trying to control her libido.

"Don't worry, Spider, I'm not interested in your identity," Shego said, her gloved fingers finding the edges of Kim's mask. "I'm just trying to make you more comfortable. There, isn't that better?"

It was easier to breathe without the muffling fabric, certainly, but the tight mask pulled halfway over her head pressed down on her nose. Her newly vulnerable lips were mere inches from Shego's, which made her both nervous and exited. She could feel Shego's breath on her lips. Her heart hammered in her chest and her head swam. She didn't think she'd ever wanted to be kissed this badly. Her lips parted seemingly on their own as they inched closer to Shego's.

For once Shego didn't tease her. Her warm, soft lips closed on Kim's, sending a shock right through her body. Kim was almost certain she didn't whimper at the contact. She eagerly kissed Shego back.

Kim had kissed a few guys, mostly to find out what it was like, but it had never felt like this before. Some distant part of her wondered if it was because she was older now, or because she was kissing a girl, or because she was kissing Shego, but majority of her attention was on the sweet lips pressed against hers. She eagerly pressed down harder, wanting more of the wondrous contact. Shego nibbled on her lower lip and Kim could feel the tip of her tongue flicking against her lip. She sent her own tongue out to meet Shego's. Their mouths opened wider to allow their tongues to embrace and caress each other. Kim was surprised to find that Shego's tongue tasted good to her. She hadn't thought a tongue could have a taste.

When they reluctantly broke the kiss to draw a much needed breath, Kim realized Shego's gloved fingers were stroking her sides. She shivered at the sensation. Her own hands, she found, were around Shego's neck and back.

"You know, Kimmie, I'm pretty sure Spider's costume didn't have a bare midriff."

"Oh, like your Snake Charmer costume was so authentic."

"Well, I don't mind. It is rather convenient." Shego's hand moved to the edge of her top and her fingers slipped under it, sliding towards her chest.

"Stop," Kim said, gripping Shego's wrist.

"What's the matter, Spider? I know this is what you want."

Kim caught the message. Tonight she wasn't Kim Possible, the teen hero. Tonight she was the Spider, a costumed adventurer, and she could do things Kim Possible couldn't. She did want it; she fairly burned for Shego's touch. Still she hesitated.

"Is this going too fast for you, Kim?" The teen was surprised by the gentle concern in Shego's voice.

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Shego sighed, removed her hands from Kim's body and ignited them. It didn't even occur to Kim to be worried as quick slashes cut the strands tying them to the roof. More careful cuts severed the loop binding them together. Shego gently pushed at Kim, trying to get up. On an impulse, Kim kissed Shego again. The thief didn't protest, and kissed her back. The kiss was sweet and lingering, but it didn't have the burning passion of the first one. They had lost the mood. Kim cursed her earlier hesitation.

Shego went to get up again, and this time Kim let her. Shego got to her feet and cast a glance at the webbed sack of valuables.

"Well, I guess I didn't score tonight."

Kim got up and faced Shego. She wasn't quite sure what to say. She felt nervous and more than a little flustered. Her body still ached for something.

"Will you chase me if I run?"

"Do you want me to?"

"I'm renting a room, not far from here."

When Kim didn't reply, Shego turned to leave.

"I'm not saying goodbye yet, Kimmie."

Kim watched Shego take off at an easy pace. The sight of Shego's long legs and tight rear moving under the clinging fabric fanned the embers inside her to new flame. It wouldn't be too hard to catch her, and she had a minute or two before Shego was lost to sight. Kim didn't have any experience in these matters, but she did have some idea of what might happen if she followed the woman. The confused images served to stoke the flames further. She blushed, even though there was no-one to see her, let alone hear her thoughts.

If she was a good girl, she would take the stolen property to the police and head home. Her parents had told her to not be too late, and would certainly guess the reason if she lingered. But they had let her out, hadn't they?

Right now she didn't feel like a responsible crime fighter. Without any of her usual gear and clad only in the thin, skintight costume and the least noticeable panties she owned, she felt very free, and very naughty.

She felt very naughty indeed.


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

When Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable entered the laboratory Dr. Drakken was currently robbing, they were not surprised to be confronted by Shego almost right away. The woman was draped on the receptionist's chair, idly filing the fingers of her gloves, for some reason. As soon as she spied the heroes, Shego got up in one lithe motion. Her hands ignited in green glow.

"Fancy meeting you here, Kimmie," Shego said and moved towards Kim with a grin.

"Ron, stop Drakken from stealing whatever it is he's after," Kim said and rushed to engage Shego in combat.

Ron thought Kim might have been smiling when she squared off against Shego. Despite Kim's repeated insistence that there was nothing going on between the two, they sure seemed eager to get to grips. Ron wondered if it was a girl thing, or maybe a martial artist thing. Shaking his head he moved deeper into the facility in search of Dr. Drakken.

Ron found Dr. Drakken rummaging through a room strewn with scientific paraphernalia. Ron wasn't too eager to charge in and start fighting, and elected to stealthily observe Dr. Drakken from the doorway. It didn't seem like he had found what he was after, anyway. After a couple of minutes Ron began to suspect Dr. Drakken didn't even know what he was looking for.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Gah! Are you training to be a ninja, boy?"

"How did you know?" Ron's jaw dropped. He had no idea how Dr. Drakken had figured that out. Belatedly he realized he needed to dissemble. "Ninja? What ninja? I don't know anything about secret Japanese ninja schools. Not me."

"As I'd expect from a buffoon. Mm. Just don't sneak up on me like that again."

"You know, I don't know why you think you have any business insulting me when you don't even know what you're here to steal."

"Don't be ridiculous, of course I do. Would a genius like me break in without knowing that? I'm here for..." Dr. Drakken looked around, then grabbed a thing from the table. "This... thingy."

"Put that back, Drakken."

"Nuh-uh. It's mine now."

Ron reluctantly moved to engage Dr. Drakken, who turned to flee.

After two laps around the facility Ron finally caught up with Dr. Drakken in the room Kim and Shego were still fighting in. The villain moved to place a table between them, then leaned against it.

"Can we... have a little... time out?"

"Why should I give you a breather?" Ron said. He was not winded. All the years of accompanying Kim on her missions and running away from danger had improved his endurance.

"Tell me, uh, John, have you noticed anything funny with Shego and Kim Possible lately? I laid down the law, which should have been the end of any foolishness, but sometimes I suspect Shego doesn't attend to my orders like she ought to."

Ron grumbled at Dr. Drakken's seeming inability to remember his name, but turned to look towards the back of the room where the two women were engaged in battle, apparently not aware that they'd gained an audience. He tried to discern if there was anything unusual about them. They fought with the same energy and intensity as always. Their expressions were focused, but each had a faint smile on her lips, which wasn't unusual; they often got into it when the fight dragged out. They might have been using more holds and grapples than usual, but it was difficult to really tell. They also traded the normal banter between blows.

"Nice try, Kimmie, but I don't go down that easily."

"Shego, we both know you go down eagerly and often."

"Oh! For that remark, I'll make you scream."

"So you keep promising me."

"I don't know, man," Ron finally said. "I though there was something there for sure, but I guess I might have been just imagining it." Ron turned to look at Dr. Drakken only to notice that the villain had used his distraction to catch his breath, and was running out of the room with the device.

"Hey, come back here!" Ron said and charged after him.

Kim and Shego didn't notice.


End file.
